fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 September 2015
02:32 Scary ish a bunneh 02:32 * Scaryreader12 nods 02:32 I DEMAND YOU BENCH PRESS ME 02:32 ...oh 02:32 Oh my 02:32 Henry, GET THE CAMERA 02:32 * DroidUnit774 films 02:32 K 02:33 Or... 02:33 *Hides fifty cameras in every room 02:33 * Scaryreader12 throws Zombeh the camera 02:33 Hi hux m80_ 02:33 * TheZombeh hands Henry the cameras 02:33 * Darkstorm360 puts scary in a crazy asylum 02:33 * Jasper, Gfor's Bae notices the camera and hisses 02:33 * Darkstorm360 gits paid 02:33 Hux your profile picture tho 02:33 You record. I burn people 02:33 Thank yee 02:33 wtf are these metallic recording devices. 02:33 That ish aweshome 02:33 I almost got put in a crazy asylum ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:33 These are cameras 02:33 Cameras, bitch. 02:34 HUXLY 02:34 Camera droid: *films jasper* 02:34 i am not a female dog. 02:34 Go to scary 02:34 It's true, doe 02:34 She is lonely 02:34 jasper 02:34 *Hides a camera in Jasper's ass* 02:34 you mad ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) 02:34 yes i am very mad 02:34 why 02:34 Jasper, that's not what ur mother said. 02:34 because your "friends" are invading me >:? 02:34 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 02:34 mad for that dick 02:34 >:? 02:34 what 02:35 * TheZombeh holds a picture of a rock 02:35 XD 02:35 Awww 02:35 * Scaryreader12 sighs 02:35 shit 02:35 *>:/ 02:35 Scary is so cute tho 02:35 I must rescue 02:35 well 02:35 >:? kinda is a face. 02:35 * TheZombeh breaks a rock 02:35 the question mark makes a mouth 02:35 oh 02:36 I saw it as a nose. 02:36 *Gives hux a apple pie* 02:36 Scary 02:36 http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ#Yee 02:36 Should I rescue u? 02:36 BEHOLD MOFO: http://gamejolt.com/games/that-night-at-fredbears-saga/89579 02:36 I don't like apple pie, but thank you. 02:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z03rlruHnmY 02:36 * DroidUnit774 draws sword 02:36 * DroidUnit774 spears garnet in the abdomen 02:37 Welco e 02:37 Welcome* 02:37 But piano tiles is too fun so bye scary 02:37 * DroidUnit774 throws hay 02:37 Good luck 02:37 * DroidUnit774 shoots Peridot 02:37 * DroidUnit774 is win 02:37 * Scaryreader12 nods 02:38 * DroidUnit774 invades all fandoms 02:38 Why do I even come here? Maybe I just like watching people. 02:38 Hux, u stalker 02:38 Hue 02:38 I watch people too 02:38 * TheZombeh doesn't go to the bathroom 02:38 snipars 02:38 Stalker ewe 02:38 * Scaryreader12 stalks everyone ewe 02:38 * DroidUnit774 stalks chat 02:38 *Turns chibi and lays on hux's head* .-. 02:39 * DroidUnit774 is an assassin 02:39 * Scaryreader12 EWE 02:39 * DroidUnit774 assassinates freddy fazbear 02:39 I can't hold it. (Goes to hell and pees in the lava) 02:39 * DroidUnit774 shoots jasper 02:39 .w. 02:40 Scary 02:40 I saw so many star wars merchandise today 02:40 Go away before I kill u 02:40 So many 02:40 Rescue me 02:40 Why 02:40 * Scaryreader12 ;-; runs away 02:40 * Darkstorm360 doesn't like stalkers 02:40 * DroidUnit774 invades LOZ next 02:40 * Scaryreader12 ewe 02:40 * DroidUnit774 invades fnaf 02:41 * TheZombeh invades Star Wars 02:41 * DroidUnit774 invades zombeh 02:41 Gross 02:41 But zombeh 02:41 * Scaryreader12 invades MLP 02:41 * TheZombeh files a restraining order on Droid 02:41 Have you read Star Wars Death Troopers? 02:42 That already has zombies in it 02:42 Haha 02:42 It's too late 02:42 I got a score of 274 02:42 I love how trolls call "raiding", which is actually pretty edgy. 02:42 *it 02:42 True 02:42 I Iz I 02:42 Edgy, man. 02:42 I love how other people call it wars and raiding, which is also edgy. 02:42 Raiding is just another word for "Let's get banned for breaking rules" 02:43 XD 02:43 It's an over-glorified word for attacking. 02:43 Ban me for saying Pootis 02:43 Pls don't 02:43 bands zombeh 02:43 is win 02:43 When I think of raiding I think of a small group of pirates stealing gold 02:44 Yargh 02:44 * DroidUnit774 promotes self to admin 02:44 * DroidUnit774 bans Sera 02:44 rip 02:44 Arrrrh!! 02:44 * DroidUnit774 is win 02:44 Ha 02:44 New high score 02:44 * Constable Huxley the Horse bans all of you from the Main Wiki 02:44 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:44 XDD 02:44 Nuuu 02:44 dammit Hux 02:44 :c 02:44 cri 02:44 Hax, u sux 02:44 i was about to make my return there : ( 02:44 389 02:44 * DroidUnit774 is already blocked 02:45 oh yeah, cause le hackings 02:45 * DroidUnit774 is unaffected by the ban lol 02:45 That happened to some other peoples' accounts, too, sadly. 02:45 It's kinda sad because it's like shooting a sick dog :( 02:45 Scary 02:45 Yeah..Thank god for password changes tho 02:45 I issue sorry 02:45 Plz forgive 02:45 * Scaryreader12 hugs Dark 02:45 Wait jk 02:46 Joking again 02:46 * Darkstorm360 hugs scary 02:46 *punches scary* 02:46 * Scaryreader12 frowns 02:46 ... 02:46 Henry 02:46 * Scaryreader12 is punched ;-; 02:46 * Scaryreader12 "Why?" 02:46 I will kill u 02:46 Ya 02:46 * Scaryreader12 "Henry......" 02:46 Go ahead an try 02:46 * Darkstorm360 pulls out storm chaser 02:46 * Scaryreader12 "GO SUCK A FUCKING DICK!!!" 02:46 O_O 02:46 ... 02:46 * Scaryreader12 >:( 02:46 * Darkstorm360 swings it at Henry 02:47 Um.. 02:47 * Scaryreader12 hops away t(-_-)t 02:47 Um.... 02:47 *cough* 02:47 * The Nightmare Freddy Fazbear looks shocked 02:47 Scary no u......jk jk. Just a jokey 02:47 Um....Oh 02:47 * Scaryreader12 invades hedgehogs 02:47 I think its wabbit season.. 02:48 *Grabs scary and slams her onto the wall* 02:48 * Scaryreader12 "I think its a put a boot up your ass season." 02:48 * Scaryreader12 turns into a lion,roars loudly 02:48 WTF!?!? 02:48 * Scaryreader12 eats Henry 02:48 ... 02:49 *Hugs myself to sleep inside Scary's stomach* 02:49 .-. 02:49 * Scaryreader12 spits him out 02:49 *fur is wet* Hm 02:49 Scary no 02:49 * Scaryreader12 walks away 02:49 We do not eat people 02:49 Well,i gotta clean mysekf *walks away* 02:50 Without cooking them first 02:50 * Darkstorm360 tackles Henry 02:50 * Scaryreader12 claps 02:50 *jumps in a clean pool and dries off my fur* 02:50 * Darkstorm360 lucks him and walks away 02:50 Brb 02:50 Gonna go female 02:50 ...ok 02:51 Well...i guess ill lay here 02:51 *lays down and tries to sleep* 02:51 B) 02:52 I'm killed chat 02:52 Why me? 02:52 Idk 02:53 So why did you turn female?? 02:53 Cause I can butch 02:54 *botch 02:54 *bitch 02:54 XD 02:54 Um...ok 02:54 Ooo baby a triple XD 02:54 *wonders if scary got my pm* 02:54 * Scaryreader12 didnt get it . 3 . 02:55 Refresh 02:55 * Female Darkstorm360 kisses Henry with poisonous lips 02:55 Also I can do that too 02:55 .... 02:55 * Scaryreader12 shivers 02:55 Um 02:55 *Throws a blanket on scary and walks away* 02:55 #Awkward 02:55 * Female Darkstorm360 gives scary a sweater 02:55 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 02:56 He will be dedicated 02:56 *ded 02:56 In about..... 02:56 * Scaryreader12 wears sweater 02:56 Hello 02:56 *Slaps storm* 02:56 10 seconds 02:56 Hi Pink guy 02:56 * Female Darkstorm360 punches Henry in the face 02:56 *rides his rail to scary* 02:56 Hurry up and die 02:56 * Scaryreader12 hugs Pink Guy 02:57 Um... 02:57 Hold on *rides his rail to darkstorm* wtf is going on here?!!?!?!?! 02:57 "Hurry Up and die" -Female Darkstorm 360 2015 02:57 Stuff 02:57 * Scaryreader12 sighs 02:57 Cynical plz 02:58 * Female Darkstorm360 hugs scary 02:58 What stuff I heard you say the word "die" ?!???! 02:58 * Scaryreader12 hugs Female Dark back 02:58 Y U SIGH? 02:58 *bumbs female dark* what are you doing? 02:59 * Scaryreader12 hops in the Pink Guy train o3o 02:59 Nothing 02:59 ( He's a core not a train) 02:59 I GTG in a minute tho 02:59 What do you mean nothing?!?? 02:59 * Scaryreader12 hops in the core o3o 03:00 I mean nothing 03:00 *Sits down on a bench and sighs* 03:00 Get off me!!! 03:00 * Scaryreader12 gets out ;-; 03:00 And you are lying because something happened! 03:00 Scary 03:00 U stay 03:00 I no go it's nvm 03:00 * Scaryreader12 sits on the ground 03:00 Oh yah pink guy 03:00 I kissed a jerk 03:01 And I killed him 03:01 *bumbs dark really hard* 03:01 ...;-; 03:01 With poison lips 03:01 *Lays down on the bench*.... 03:01 >bumbs? 03:01 /mw eats a cookiw 03:01 fuck 03:01 * Scaryreader12 eats a goddamn cookie 03:01 Lol scary 03:01 Well I don't have hands or legs! 03:02 Pink 03:02 *rides his management rail to henry* hello? You ok? 03:02 R u jealous? 03:02 *shrugs* 03:02 :^ ) 03:03 *gives Henry the cure 03:03 You look terri..... achally looking pretty good! 03:03 Never harm scary again 03:03 *Pushes the cure for your poison lips does no affect* 03:03 *somehow kills dark* 03:04 *is not killed 03:04 Gaaaa! I'm a kill you!!*circles around dark* 03:04 * Female Darkstorm360 shoots pink 03:05 * Kyler1122 protects dark 03:05 Ouch!!!!! 03:05 O hai kyle 03:05 Lucky I'm a robot or I would die!!!! 03:05 Thai 03:05 Hi 03:05 * 03:06 * Female Darkstorm360 blows up pink guy 03:06 *trys to kill dark* 03:06 * Kyler1122 kills pink 03:06 http://ultimatestopgame.deviantart.com/art/TNAF-4-Night-Stalker-561588421 03:06 *dodges* 03:06 * Female Darkstorm360 pulls out me sword which can even cut through diamonds and cuts throu gj punk 03:07 I got ur back dark 03:07 Thx 03:07 *runs away* I'm out of here 03:07 *gets up from the bench,walks away kicking a rovk* 03:07 Rock* 03:07 * Kyler1122 takes out a revolver n shoots pink b4 he got away 03:08 Hahhahahhahha I'm a robot I'm made of metal!!! 03:08 * Kyler1122 throws an employee at pink 03:08 *runs away* 03:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL4lSYq73bw 03:08 EMP 03:08 But these are diamond bullets 03:09 *ignores them and hangs out in junkyard* 03:10 * Kyler1122 beats pink with a metal 03:10 bat* 03:10 Hey wtf!!!!! 03:10 What did I do!!! 03:10 Ouch!!!!! 03:10 * Female Darkstorm360 hugs pink 03:10 Ummmmmmm 03:10 * Female Darkstorm360 protects pink 03:10 Ok? 03:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FIeaSBY_pM 03:11 *gets on his management rail* 03:11 No holden bad 03:11 *golden 03:11 https://youtu.be/wjFH3oC6SOM 03:11 Good 03:12 *looks for scary* 03:12 GTG 03:12 *runs away* 03:13 Who ever you are leave me alone stop hitting me with a bat!!! 03:13 dark 03:13 https://youtu.be/3Qsy2lq2u-E 2015 09 21